La maison des désirs cachés
by Dradra
Summary: Un nouveau monde, de nouvelles aventures. Ils font la rencontre de Chiyo Hoshi, sorcière du monde dans lequel ils sont arrivés. Elle leur prête une maison bien spéciale pour la nuit... FaixKurogane


**Résumé : **Un nouveau monde, de nouvelles aventures. Ils font la rencontre de Chiyo Hoshi, sorcière du monde dans lequel ils sont arrivés. Elle leur prête une maison bien spéciale pour la nuit...

**Disclaimer : **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles appartient à Clamp~

**Avertissement : **Yaoi ; lemon ; Fai/Kurogane {Fai est le premier pour une bonne raison~} ; Spoiler

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous appréciez cette fiction, vous aimerez sûrement « Rétablir l'équilibre » [pas encore publié] qui se déroule dans la même maison~ Pour les surnoms de Kurogane, je suggère fortement de regarder leur signification dans le bas de la fiction (=

* * *

À la recherche d'une autre plume, voyager constamment, faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais au final tout était inévitable... Mokona(1) venait de les amener dans un nouveau monde et aussitôt arrivé, elle se mit à sautiller partout. Elle était dans un monde qu'elle connaissait. En effet, peu de temps après leur arrivé, une femme arriva vers eux et Mokona sauta dans ses bras.

-Mokona~

-Hoshi²~

La sorcière se retourna vers les quatre autres voyageurs et Mokona fit les présentations joyeusement. Puis, elle se retourna vers la sorcière et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'ils dorment chez elle. Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

-S'ils n'ont aucun souhait, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer, par contre... J'ai bien une maison à vous prêter. Vous pourrez vous y reposer avant d'aller vers un autre monde.

Le soudain sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Chiyo Hoshi ne rassura personne. Elle leur fit un signe pour qu'ils la suivent. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir qui avait des allures victoriennes. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Hoshi se retourna soudainement vers eux avec un grand sourire.

-Vous devez être affamé avec toute cette nourriture.

Hoshi et Mokona s'installèrent à la table et les autres suivirent. La sorcière sortie une bouteille de saké et commença à servir tout le monde. Fai regarda autour de lui et finit par demander.

-Cette maison a beaucoup de pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, elle est spéciale, elle change d'apparence selon ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Elle vous amène vers vos désirs.

-Nous amènes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

-À la fin, c'est votre décision si vous vous laissez tenter par eux ou si vous les refouler à nouveau. Par contre, la maison n'aime pas qu'on refuse ses propres désirs.

Hoshi sourit à nouveau en regardant Kurogane, sourire qui lui donna froid dans le dos. La sorcière se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit aux voyageurs. Elle leur mentionna qu'il serait impossible de sortir jusqu'au lendemain matin, la nuit était trop dangereuse pour qu'elle puisse leur permettre de se promener. Ils seraient tous en sécurité à l'intérieur. De plus, elle leur conseilla la douche et elle partie en leur disant au revoir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle reviendrait le lendemain matin pour le déjeuner.

Kurogane grogna, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être coincé dans cette maison pour la nuit et il n'aimait pas non plus comment cette sorcière l'avait regardé. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait. Fai se leva et dit qu'il allait suivre le conseil de Hoshi-san, il allait prendre une douche. Syaoran et Sakura de leur côté dirent qu'ils allaient se coucher. La journée avait été longue. Mokona les suivirent en sautillant. Kurogane resta dans la salle à manger, il allait terminer la bouteille de saké avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois la bouteille terminé, il se dit qu'il irait se coucher, s'il ne faisait que dormir rien d'étrange ne se passerait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ouvrit une porte en espérant y trouver une chambre libre, mais à la place il était entré dans la salle de bain où Fai se trouvait. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir ouvert une autre porte. Pour une mystérieuse raison, il n'y avait pas de buée sur les vitres de la douche, il pouvait parfaitement voir les cheveux blonds mouillés qui lui collaient au cou, sa fine musculature et ces petites gouttes d'eau qui descendaient doucement sur sa peau pâle jusqu'à... Il se figea. Il ne devait pas regarder Fai prendre sa douche, il devait sortir. Malgré lui, il restait dans le cadre de porte, il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la peau limpide.

Fai fit un petit mouvement qui permit à Kurogane de reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit rapidement et s'assit dans le couloir. Ce n'était qu'un hasard s'il s'était retrouvé là, ce n'était en aucun cas à cause de l'énergie de cette maison ou peut-être qu'il désirait une douche lui aussi, oui, ça devait être ça. Il se releva et monta les escaliers, les chambres devaient être à l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte, la pièce était vide et il y avait un grand lit. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin, il devait se reposer, mais les choses n'allaient pas être aussi facile, car dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur la porte disparut derrière lui et il vit Fai rentrer dans la pièce vêtu seulement d'un yukata et comme pour Kurogane, la porte disparut derrière lui.

-Je suppose qu'on est pris ici, remarqua Fai en souriant.

-Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien avaler de toute la journée.

Kurogane voulait se donner une raison pourquoi la maison les avait enfermé. Fai devait avoir soif, tout simplement, alors il lui donnerait du sang et il pourrait sortir d'ici. Il sortit un couteau de son pantalon et trancha son bras pour laisser un filet de sang couler. Ensuite, il s'approcha de Fai et lui tendit son bras, ce dernier se pencha et commença à sucer son sang faisant jouer sa langue dans la plaie. C'était la même chose que d'habitude, sauf que cette fois quelque chose était différent. Fai releva sa tête en souriant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Kuro- atsui³ ?

-Les portes ne réapparaissent pas, marmonna-t-il ignorant le nouveau surnom.

-Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

Kurogane grogna, mais n'ajouta rien, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans la situation actuelle. Il retira son chandail et alla s'installer dans le lit au côté de Fai qui s'était déjà confortablement installé. En remontant la couverture pour se coucher, il remarqua le yukata largement ouvert du magicien laissant découvrir son torse. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus y penser, mais l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était sur le point de le rendre fou, celle de Fai, un mélange de vanille et de framboise(4). Il sentit un poids se déposer sur son épaule et on lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je t'ai vu, Kuro-dousei³, quand j'étais dans la salle de bains, il y avait un miroir devant moi.

Kurogane se crispa de son côté du lit. Fai descendit son bras pour emprisonner le guerrier à la taille en riant, sa langue commença à jouer sur le cou de celui-ci juste avant qu'il y plante ses dents et commença à sucer son sang. Il avait faim. Il avait faim de lui. Il le voulait en entier, le posséder. Sa langue recommença son jeu, récupérant quelques gouttes de sang. Sa main commença à se promener sur son torse et il mordilla le lobe d'oreille juste avant de murmurer.

-Kuro-yoku³, tu ne me diras pas que tu en as pas envie... De plus, Hoshi-san nous a prévenu que la maison n'aimait pas qu'on refoule nos désirs, on devrait sûrement l'écouter...

Un ninja devait être capable de se contrôler qu'importe la situation, mais là s'en était trop. Depuis qu'ils étaient partie, il se contrôlait. Chaque fois que Fai buvait son sang, il se contrôlait, mais là... Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui avait commencé, Fai avait tout entrepris par lui-même, il ne faisait que réagir à ses actions. Kurogane dans un mouvement rapide se retrouva au-dessus du magicien. Il en avait assez que d'être un jouet entre ses mains, c'était à son tour de jouer à sa manière.

-Ohhh, Kuro-shu³ veut reprendre le contrôle. Il a toujours été un compétiteur après tout.

Fai se remit à rire. Kurogane aurait pu sortir du lit et le laisser seul, il aurait pu tout simplement le repousser et refouler ses désirs comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais à la place, il embrassa durement le magicien. Ses mains, quant à elle, allèrent se loger dans le dos du magicien pour détacher son yukata. Il retira la ceinture, puis cessa le baiser pour pouvoir se relever et ouvrir complètement le yukata de Fai. Sa peau blanche, nue, scintillait au rayon. Kurogane grogna pour se contenir. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il serait en train de le violer, mais il avait trop peur de le blesser. Il tenait davantage à lui qu'il n'oserait l'avouer.

-Rohh, papa(5) est impatient. Pourtant, maman(5) ne fait que commencer...

Les mains de Fai détachèrent le pantalon de Kurogane et le fit glisser pour faire apparaître sa nudité(6). La magicien émit un petit son de satisfaction. Il passa ses mains derrière le cou de sa proie et le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les mains du ninja se promenaient sur le torse du magicien, pour découvrir son corps lentement. Fai pris la lèvre supérieure de Kurogane dans sa bouche et se mit à la suçoter. Une de ses mains, quant à elle, descendit le long du dos du ninja jusqu'à ses fesses. Un de ses doigts plus joueur alla même jusqu'à s'amuser avec l'anneau de chair. Kurogane allait le repousser, se plaindre, mais l'autre main de Fai poussa leur deux corps ensembles et leurs érections se touchèrent envoyant une vague de plaisir dans chacun de leurs deux corps.

Fai passa ses jambes autour de la taille du ninja, puis étira une de ses main pour attraper un petit tube qui était apparut sur la table de chevet, ensuite il embrassa fougueusement Kurogane pour le distraire pendant qu'il reprenait sa place sur le dessus. Le magicien lâcha les lèvres et s'attaqua au cou. Il repassa sa langue sur la marque qu'il avait fait plus tôt, embrassant, suçotant. Il s'amusait à regarder Kurogane se forcer à ne pas gémir. Il descendit tranquillement jusqu'à la clavicule, recommençant son jeu. Sa main droite commença à titiller un des mamelon de Kurogane et l'autre descendit jusqu'à son érection. Cette fois-ci, Fai entendit gémir son ninja adoré, pour le récompenser, il l'embrassa, faisant danser leur deux langues.

Le magicien récupéra le tube qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le lit quand il avait commencé à embrasser Kurogane, l'ouvrit et appliqua une bonne dose du lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts. Il laissa une trainée de baisés sur le torse du ninja pour descendre tranquillement jusqu'à son érection. Il le prit doucement en bouche, trop lentement au désir du ninja. Puis, Fai fit pénétrer un doigt tranquillement. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient, s'arrêtant par moment pour presser la paroi. Entre la fellation et l'intrusion, Kurogane ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'essayait plus de se sauver, le magicien avait gagné la première ronde.

Fai ajouta un deuxième doigt. Il arrêta de les bouger et attendit que les muscles se détendre, ensuite il recommença un mouvement de va et vient mélanger avec un mouvement de ciseaux. Le troisième ne se fit pas attendre. Puis, il commença à les bouger, mais cette fois-ci dans un but précis, trouver la glande qui le rendrait complètement fou. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver et commença à le masser du bout de ses doigts sous les gémissement incontrôlable de Kurogane. Il pourrait faire cela une soirée de temps, mais il avait envie de lui. Il lécha une dernière fois la verge de Kurogane, retira ses doigts et de manière féline s'étendit de tout son long sur le ninja. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, descendait vers son cou, remonta pour attraper ses lèvres. Une ses main alla sur l'érection de son amant pour commencer un va et vient et l'autre, vint l'aider à s'aligner.

Fai pénétra Kurogane, il lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster et commença un mouvement lent, mais le ninja n'était pas connu pour sa patience et rapidement, il lui demanda d'aller plus vite. Le magicien répondit à son désir. Leurs mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre, leurs bouches goutaient à la peau de l'autre, ils écoutaient la respiration haletante de leur partenaire. Ils avaient soif de l'autre et jamais ils n'en auraient assez. Brusquement, Kurogane attrapa le cou de son partenaire pour un dernier baisé passionné avant de jouir. Le magicien suivit peu de temps après quelques coups de bassin. Fai se retira doucement et se laissa tomber, haletant, sur le ninja.

-Ce n'était pas ta première fois, n'est-ce pas Kuro-kou~

Kurogane grogna et se tourna sur le côté. Il avait fait l'armée, bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa première fois avec un homme, mais il n'était pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits. Fai rigola un peu derrière lui et l'attrapa par la taille en lui laissant une trainée de baisés dans le cou. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille : « Je t'aime Kurogane ». Le ninja sourit à l'écoute de ses mots. Le magicien passa par-dessus le corps de son amant et vint se blottir dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Une fois qu'il eu fermer les yeux, il entendit Kurogane murmurer : « Je t'aime Fay D. Flourite ».

Le lendemain matin, Kurogane s'était réveillé en se disant qu'il n'avait que rêvé, mais il réalisa bien vite que Fai était toujours entre ses bras. Il resserra un peu son étreinte pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau, son odeur et sa présence une dernière fois. Le magicien se réveilla en roucoulant et il se retourna en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Kurogane. Il mit sa main dans la sienne et commença à se lever.

-Kuro-rin, tu devrais vraiment venir essayer les douches.

-Tu as finis avec tes surnoms stupides !

Malgré tout, Kurogane suivit le magicien jusqu'à la seule porte qui était apparut dans la chambre qui menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas-là. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, Fai se cala dans les bras de Kurogane et l'embrassa doucement. Ensuite, le magicien se sépara et pris le savon et entrepris de laver le ninja comme un enfant en sortant un nombre innombrable de surnoms : Kuro-tan, Kuro-pi, Kuro-muu, Kuro-myuu, Kuro-pan, Kuro-chi, Kuro-chan, Kuro-wan, Kuro-sama, Kuro-tin, Kuro-won, etc. Kurogane grognait, mais il n'en disait pas plus, il savait que Fai continuerait malgré tout. Une fois que le magicien eut finis de les laver tous les deux, il ferma l'eau et passa sa langue sur la marque de dent qu'il avait fait la veille dans le cou du ninja.

-Tu es mien, Kuro-dorei³.

Kurogane frissonna sous le compact, mais grogna à l'écoute de ce dernier surnom. Ils sortirent de la douche et se vêtirent rapidement, puis s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. Le déjeuner était déjà servit et Hoshi était déjà présente. Elle regardait toujours Kurogane avec le même sourire que la veille comme si... Comme si elle le savait.

-J'allais justement demander aux autres comment ils avaient dormis.

-Mokona a rêvé à Mokona !

-Quel beau rêve ! Et vous deux, comment a été votre nuit ?

-Excellente nuit, le lit était tout chaud et tout douillet et toi Kuro-rin~ ?

Kurogane grogna et la sorcière se mit à rire. Le ninja en était certain maintenant. Elle le savait.

-Être aussi marabout après une si belle nuit, moi qui croyait voir un sourire sur ton visage.

La sorcière pris un air faussement choqué. Puis, retrouva le sourire quand elle croisa le regard de Kurogane. Syaoran et Sakura ne comprenaient absolument rien de la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler. Ils mangèrent rapidement, car s'était temps d'aller vers l'autre monde. Quand ils sortirent de la maison, ils furent tous surpris de voir une maison délabrée au lieu de la belle demeure dans laquelle ils étaient entrés la veille. Hoshi leur répondu tout simplement que s'était pour éviter que les gens curieux essayent de rentrer.

-Oh, Mokona, la prochaine fois que tu parles à Yuuko, tu lui diras que j'ai tout sur vidéo~

Elle regarda à nouveau Kurogane qui savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, malheureusement, mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, Mokona les amenait vers un autre monde. Il promit qu'un jour il aurait sa vengeance de toutes ses sorcières et de leur coup tordu.

1 J'ai lu xxxHolic et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles en anglais, alors je ne savais pas trop si je devais mettre Mokona au masculin ou au féminin. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une note pour me dire si je ne suis pas correcte (=

² Chiyo Hoshi est un OC que j'ai utilisé aussi dans ma fic' « Rétablir l'équilibre », j'y fais mention à quelques reprises, mais même si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous comprendrez tout de même. [Pas encore publié, j'éditerais quand ça sera fait~]

³ Atsui signifie chaud ; Dousei signifie même sexe/homosexualité ; Yoku signifie désir/envie ; Shu signifie maître/seigneur ; kou signifie intérêt/divertissement/plaisir ; Dorei signifie esclave/serviteur.

4 Tranche de vie ; Je me demandais quel genre d'odeur Kurogane aimerait, alors j'ai pris toutes mes bouteilles de gel douche en essayant de m'imaginer sa réaction, après hésitation entre vanille et framboise, je me suis dit que ce qui le rendrait fou, c'est un mélange des deux haha~

5 En anglais, ils disent Kuro-daddy et Fai-mommy, mais j'ai préféré traduire que par papa et maman.

6 Je rappelle que Kurogane vient du Japon féodal, donc il ne connait pas la notion de boxer, du moins je ne crois pas u_u'


End file.
